Computation Core (Voth. Director) Overview Our Computation Core provides access to leading edge theory and simulation capability in atomistic molecular dynamics, coarse-graining, and multiscale modeling. While the proposed initial focus of this facility will be on HIV capsid assembly and stability, the Computation Core facility expertise will be available to all Center participants.